tugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TUGS: The New Series "Captive"
Captive is the second episode of TUGS: The New Series. It was written by OldJones. Plot It was springtime again in Bigg City, and the frozen waters in the port had finally melted. Walter Zero and Jonathan Star were finally able to move our tugs back into Bigg City. The tugs were happy to finally work in the port again, especially Zug. It was the day he was going to do his first ocean job. He would be taking a barge full of fresh supplies to the naval base in the Atlantic. It was rare a small switcher like Zug got such a job, and unfortunetly for the Z-stacks, this got to his head. "It's quite obvious the Captain Zero would pick such a strong tug like me." said Zug. "I am the best tug in the port you know. Hard working, strong, handsome, devious. It's no wonder he picked me!" Zip was getting quite annoyed. "You know Captain Zero only picked you because he knows you'll get lost out there, and he'll be rid of you." Said Zip slyly. "Not true! I have a perfect sense of navigation!" Protested Zug. "Oh, I'm sure. You must be pretty good at navigating since you've lost your way getting back here 4 times!" "Not like your any better-" "Shut up, you idiots!" Snapped Zorran. "Your giving me a headache!" "I thought you always had one the way you move your hat up and down." Put in Zebedee. All the tugs laughed but Zorran. "Shut up, dinky brains!" Yelled Zorran. No sooner had he said that he bumped right into Walter Zero's building, and a yellow megaphone fell right onto his deck. Zak sniggered. "Zero's gonna let you have it now." Suddenly Walter Zero stuck out of his window, not looking very happy. "ZORRAN!!!" "Sorry, captain. Just a little mistake, that's all." replied Zorran. The other tugs couldn't help but giggling. "I'll talk to you later. Now, for the rest of you lot." Walter Zero turned to Zebedee. "Zebedee, I want you to deliever a barge to one of my-er-business pals." "Certainly, sir." Said Zebedee. "Which one?" "The one who got in jail 6 times." Replied Walter Zero. "Yes sir." Zebedee said as he chugged away. Zero then turned to Zip. "Zip. I want you to go take in a tramper outside the harbor." "Right away." Said Zip as he trundled off. Zug was bursting with excitment, waiting for Zero to give him his job. "Zug," Said Walter Zero. "Yes sir?" Replied Zug, trying to hold his excitment. "I want you to take that supply barge out to that naval-" "On my way, sir!" Interupted Zug. "Right...well, Zak you go out and take Scuttlebutt Pete out to the key. There's some dredging that needs to be done there" "Right sir." Said Zak sadly. Dredging wasn't very popular with the tugs. Walter Zero then turned to Zorran. "And Zorran, I got a screw to pick with you." "Um...yes sir." Zug could hear Walter Zero screaming many insults and vulgar words at Zorran as he trundled away to get his barge, but he didn't let that spoil his mood. "This is going to be so exciting!" He said. "My first ocean job!" Zug soon picked up the barge and was just out of the harbor when two black harbor tugs he had never seen before went along side him. Both of them had a "C" on their funnels. "What's that you got there?" The first tug said. He spoke in a very gruff Scottish accent. "Um...just some supplies for a naval base up in the northern Atlantic." Replied Zug. "What's it to you?" "Well, we just saw you out here, and thought you might needed some directions, you know." The second tug said. He spoke in a British accent. "I can get along fine, thank you." Said Zug defiantly. The tugs looked at each other slyly. "All well. I guess we'll just have to keep our shortcut to ourselfs." Said the first tug. "Come on." "Wait a minute!" cried Zug. "I'd love to hear about your shortcut." "Great." Said the second one. "Follow us." Zug was a little supspicous, but he wanted to please the captain by delievering the barge early. Little did he know about what was coming for him. Meanwhile in the harbor, Zebedee was having a hard time finding the tug he was supposed to deliever his barge to. The harbor was getting more packed with vessels by the minute, and he had to make quick manevours to avoid hitting them. "How does Zero suppose I can find him in all this?" He muttered to himself. Suddenly, a small black switcher with a "C" on his funnel approached him. "Ah, there you are, Scott!" Exclaimed Zebedee. "I've been wondering where you've been-" "Listen, pal." The tug interupted. He spoke with a New Jersey accent. "I didn't come all the way here to chat with a moron like you. Now where's the barge?" "Oh, um, right here!" Zebedee then untied himself from the barge and gave it to the mysterious switcher. "Thanks, pal. Oh, and here's something for your troubles." He left 20$ on his deck. "Now get lost." He said as he chuffed away. "Oh, um, thank you, sir." Zebedee said nervously. He never really liked that tug and wanted to get as far away from him as possible. Meanwhile, the tugs took Zug through a dark canal in Bigg City, surrounding by boarded up buildings that were falling to the ground. They kept going untill they took Zug into a dark shed near the key. "How is this supposed to be a shortcut?" Zug asked. "It isn't." Said the first tug slyly. Zug turned to get out, but a black ocean tug who also had a "C" on their funnel came and shut the shed doors. "Heh heh heh!" Laughed the first tug. "Your ours now! Take em' away, Barry!" The ocean tug then took Zug away into another dark room. "But what should we do with his barge?" Asked the second tug. "Sell it." The first tug replied. "The military will be willing to pay good money for this lot." "Right." Said the second tug, and he trundled away with the barge. Suddenly, the black switcher came in the shed with the barge. "Ah, I see you got it!" Said the first tug. "Bring it into the second room. We'll start dismantling our captive later. His parts are very valuable!" The switcher took the barge into the room and tied it up. "Well well well, if it isn't one of Zero's tugs!" The switcher said. "Fancy having you here." "Wha-what do you want with me?" Zug asked nervously. "Well, it occurs to us that your parts are very valuable, considering how much metal is worth these days. So, what we're gonna do is dismantle you using these tools in this here barge." "WHAT!? You can't dismantle me! I gotta deliever my barge!" "Heh heh heh. I wouldn't worry about that." Said the switcher slyly. "Benny's got it all taken care of." "You crook! You criminal!" Shouted Zug. "When I get out of here, I'll hand you to the Port Authority!" "Heh heh heh. I'd like to see you try! You'd have to get through those chains first." He looked down at the chains which had Zug tied up to the dock. "Well, I'll be seeing ya. I've got places to be." And with that, he left the shed. Meanwhile, a famous ocean liner Victoria had radioed in for a tow into port. The harbor was crowded with vessels and ships, and it would be extreamely difficult to bring in a liner. But Captain Jonathan despretley needed the money, so he had no choice but to take her in. He chose O.J., Top Hat, Big Mac, and Emily to do the job. "This is ridiculous!" Complained Top Hat. "How in the world are we supposed to bring in a liner in all this!" "Keep ya stack on, Top Hat." Said Big Mac. "We'll do it somehow. The Star fleet always finds a way..." Soon the tugs all had their tow ropes on Victoria, and very cautiously began to take her in. "Careful, now." Warned O.J. "Easy does it." "I'm not sure easy is going to do it now." Said Top Hat. "Docking Victoria is going to be almost impossible!" Top Hat was right. Trampers, schooners, and fishing boats were scattered all over the harbor. The Star fleet had to carefully travel through it. One mess up would mean disaster. Suddenly, a familar electric horn was heard. It was Zip, taking in the tramper Zero had ordered him to. He was at full speed, and all the vessels had to make quick manevours in order to avoid collision. The Star tugs were worried. If Zip crashed into Victoria, she could spin out of control and destroy all the surrounding vessels. Zip was getting closer and closer. The Star tugs couldn't go any faster, in fear they might crash into the other vessels. Soon, they heard a familar electric horn. Zip was right behind them now, heading straight for them. "Out of my way, I've got important business to attend to!" Zip turned round, but the tramper he was towing hit right against Victoria's rudder. "OH NOOO!" Cried O.J. Victoria started to spin around, pushing the tugs backward onto the dock. Victoria was now out of control, only Emily's tow still on Victoria. Emily pulled with all her strength to try and get Victoria back into control, but it was no use. Victoria crashed right into the dock, crushing the moored schooners and shrimpers. A gaping hole was made into her side, and started to sink rapidly. All her passengers started to panic, and some of those on her deck jumped overboard. "Aaarrggh!" Groaned Emily. "I can't...hold her!" The other tugs were helpless, and could only watch in horror as sparks and smoke flew from Victoria's stacks as she sank. "Emily, get outta there or your gonna go down with her!" Yelled Big Mac. "I'm not letting her sink!" She yelled back. Emily reved up her engine to full power and pulled harder than any tug before. A huge blast of fire burst from her stack, setting the entire dock on fire! "EMILY!!! GET OUTTA THERE, THE DOCK'S ON FIRE!!!" Yelled Big Mac. "I'm not leaving...without Victoria! I can't let her passengers go down with her!" The lifeboats on the great ocean liner slid off of her and fell into the water. The passengers were frantic! Emily began to slowly move the sinking Victoria away from the dock, but she was sinking fast. There was no way a tug like Emily would be able to get her to Lucky's Yard before she went down. It was obvious she needed help, but all of the remaining tugs' engines were dead. Ten Cents was taking his barge to the dock, and was shocked to see it waws on fire! "Don't worry, I'll get the Fire tug!" He said. "Hurry!" Exclaimed O.J. The fire eveantually spread an abondoned part of Bigg City, where Zug was being held captive. The tugs had all fled from there, leaving Zug behind. "I gotta get out of here!" He exclaimed. He had no idea how. He was tightly chained up to the dock, and no matter what he did he couldn't break free. The fire was getting closer and closer to where he was, and debris started to fall down on him. In a few minutes, the roaring fire was right in front of him. It seemed all over for Zug. Suddenly, a large, heavy peice of metal came down and fell on the chains, breaking them. "I'm free!" Exclaimed Zug. He was able to maneuver around the fire and escape the shed. He raced through the abondoned area as buildings crumbled down behind him. Meanwhile, the Fire tug had arrived at the fire, and Warrior and him were doing their best to spray down the fire. Several tugs came with fire barges trying to control the fire, but to no avail. Emily was still trying to get Victoria to Lucky's Yard. Victoria was sinking fast, and it seemed hopeless. Suddenly, Zug passed by the dock and saw Emily. "Emily!" He exclaimed. "What on earth are you doing with that? Just leave it, you're gonna go down with her!" "Don't try to convince me not to get Victoria into Lucky's Yard, I have to try!" "Come on, I have to help you!" Zug got his tow line onto Victoria and helped Emily get her into Lucky's Yard. Suddenly, a large burst of steam shot out from Victoria. She started going down faster, with Emily and Zug sinking with her. "We're going under! It's hopeless!" Exclaimed Zug. "We gotta cut from our tow lines!" "I'm...not giving up...YET!" Puffed Emily as she started to pull Victoria toward Lucky's Yard. "We're doing it!" Shouted Zug, as they got closer to Lucky's. Finally, they made it. "We're heroes!" Exlaimed Zug. All the passengers were safely taken from the liner while they started to repair it. "Well, now that that's over, we better go see if we can help with the fire." Said Emily. "Come on, Zug." After a long time of fire-fighting, the fire was now down to small flames and were quickly put out. Zug was on his way back to the dock, prepared for harsh punishment by Captain Walter, when he saw the tugs that had held him captive slipping out of the harbor. He then saw a nearby sandbank. "I got it!" He exclaimed. He then saw Hercules getting back from an ocean journey. When Zug told him about his plan, he agreed to help. When the tugs were passing the sandbanks, Zug yelled the order to charge! The two tugs rammed the criminals onto the sandbanks! "We've got them!" Announced Hercules. "Zug, go get the Coast Gaurd while I keep a close eye on them." "I told you we should of taken the other way!" Said the switcher. "Oh, shut up, will you?" Said the ocean tug unhappily. The next day, the criminals had been convicted and taken the jail. Afterwards, the Coast Gaurd came up to Zug. "You've been a great hero, Zug!" He said. "We've been after those crooks for quite awhile!" "Thank you." Said Zug unhappily. "What's wrong?" Asked the Coast Gaurd. "It's just that I never delievered the barge I was supposed to take to the naval base." "Oh, don't worry about that!" Said the Coast Gaurd. "We found the barge with the tugs and we had someone deliever it for you." "Oh, thank you so much!" Said Zug. Captain Walter wasn't too happy about him trusting the tugs, but was soon cheered up when he heard there was a 850$ reward for capturing the tugs. But now Zug knows not to trust anybody for directions. Especially if they have a "C" on their funnel! Characters *Captain Star (narrator) *Zug *Zip *Zorran *Zak *"C" Funnel tugs *Victoria *Emily *Warrior *O.J. *Big Mac *Top Hat *Fire tug *Coast Guard *Walter Zero *Scuttlebutt Pete (mentioned only) *Jonathan Star (mentioned only) Category:TUGS: The New Series Episodes Category:TUGS: The New Series Episodes